spellmongerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sevendor
Overview Sevendor is the domain and home of ''Minalan the Spellmonger'','' granted to him in fief after the battle of Timberwatch by the then Duke Rard. Minalan takes possession of the domain at the beginning of the 3rd book, ''Magelord. Throughout the book Magelord Minalan works on bringing the domain from its impoverished state to a wealthy mageland. Due to a conflict with the Warbird of West Fleria we see Sevendor gain new domains and become Greater Sevendor. Later these lands become the [[Barony of Sevendor|'Barony of Sevendor']],' when Minalan is raised to the peerage by King Rard in the 5th book, [[High Mage (book)|''High Mage]]. As we move through the 8th book, ''Enchanter'','' Baron Minalan purchases several domains from Sashtalia's control, a move known as the Spellmonger's Wall of Gold. At the end of hostilities between the Lord of Sashtalia and Baron Arathanial of Sendaria, Minalan is able to further increase the domains in his Barony through a trade. Domain of Sevendor The domain of Sevendor is a double blind valley with a common gap, made up of Sevendor Vale and Brestal Vale located in the northeastern Castali Riverlands. "...''My new fief was situated in the northern foothills of the Uwarri range, near the frontier with the Duchy of Remere…"''Mancour, Terry. Magelord: Book Three Of The Spellmonger Series (p. 9). Kindle Edition. Sevendor had been established for 300 years and was a former cadet domain of the famous House of Lensely. Due to dynastic wars Sevendor hasn't been under the control of the Lensely's for a couple of generations. The Duke of Castal had confiscated Sevendor when a previous lord and killed someone when they shouldn't have. As a domain controlled by the Duchy, a caretaker had been appointed. "''No sitting Lord of Sevendor had set foot on the property for over sixty years. And no Lord of Sevendor had been in residence there for a century and a quarter."''Mancour, Terry. Magelord: Book Three Of The Spellmonger Series (p. 12). Kindle Edition. At the beginning of [[Magelord (book)|''Magelord]] Sevendor Vale had 7 yeomanry's plus Sevendor Village. Brestal Vale had been illegally conquered by one of its neighbors. Sevendor Vale '''Caolan's Pass The back entrance into Sevendor over the North ridge from Sashtalia. Yeoman Carkan was in charge, there are few cottages dotted along the ridge. During the war with West Fleria Carkan was injured and asked to retire. Caolan's pass was granted to the Westwood men to guard and protect the way into Sevendor. A big complex with towers and guard posts will later be built to defend Sevendor. ''Hollyburrow'' Located under Matten's Helm (the large mountain that separates the two Vales), and a ridge of smaller mountains. It was originally Farant's Hold, Farant ran an illegal distillery and treated his people ill, he was dismissed and Sagal was tasked with putting the Hold back in order. A density of marsh lands made farming difficult and so Sagal was given Southridge Hold instead. Olmeg the Green was made Yeoman and turned part of the area into his plant nursery. When Olmeg invited the Tal Alon to Sevendor, he granted them part of the hold for their new community. Eventually Olmeg named it Hollyburrow in honor of the Tal's burrow like homes and the many holly bushes found in the area. Genly Farants Hold.jpg|Farant' Hold Genly.jpg|Genley Hamlet Gurisham.jpg|Gurisham Hamlet Jurlors Hold.jpg|Jurlor's Hold Sevendor Village.jpg|Sevendor Village Westwood Hall.jpg|Westwood Hall Tiny hamlet of villeins with no yeoman or headman, it was given to the Headman of Sevendor Village, Railan the Steady. Genly is absorbed by both Sevendor town and some of the fields by Southridge Hold. It later becomes the site of industry and is the base of the Genly Glass Works. Gurisham One of the original yeomanry of the Sevendor Vale. It is a bonded Community with Headman Brandine at the beginning of Magelord, later there are other Headmen. Headman Brandine perished at ''The Siege of Castle Cambrian''.'' '''Jurlor's Hold' A farming community, well tended and guarded. As Sevendor Town grew the edges butted up to Jurlor's land and he prospered along with the rest of Sevendor. Southridge Hold Yeoman Ylvine was close to the West Fleria rule and at Yule when he was to swear fidelity to Minalan, he objected and rebelled. He was dismissed from service and evicted from Sevendor. Guris of Boval Vale was named temporarily as Yeoman then later in Magelord Sagal is made Yeoman of Southridge Hold. Westwood Kaman is the Yeoman of the Westwood, it's an area of land separated from the rest of the vale by a deep ravine. The Westwoodmen have a long and proud history, it's also the setting for the first three ''Young Adult Cadet Novels''.'' 'Sevendor Town' Banamor is named as Spellwarden of Sevendor and takes up residence in Sevendor Village, he goes on to lead a council and create a town charter. Under his guidance the town grows and prospers until eventually it become the City of Sevendor. '''Matten’s Helm' The central peak mountain between the two vales of Sevendor and Brestal. Oh, it’s been called other things–Briga’s Teat, the Highland, Bald Rock, Seven’s Peak–but it’s properly known as Matten’s Helm. Legend has it that when Lenselys men first came to Sevendor, besides the Westwoodmen there was only a Stone Folk hermit living in the Vale, up there on the peak. Real feisty fellow, name o’ Matten–or at least that’s what the human folk called him. Mancour, Terry. Magelord: Book Three Of The Spellmonger Series. Kindle Edition. Minalan gives the peak to the ''Alka Alon'''' for them to build their embassy to humanity; using [[Snowstone|''Snowstone]], ''they build their tower, Lesgaethael. '''Brestal Vale' Illegally conquered by Sire Gimbal of West Fleria about 4 years prior to Magelord. Just before Yule, Minalan reconquered it back so he would have a place to settle even more Bovali refugees. Dike Tower Originally named Hyer's Tower on the map of Sevendor, it had been taken in battle 4 or 5 years prior to Minalan claiming the domain. When they arrived it was nothing but a ruin. When it was rebuilt along with fortifying the entrance to the Valley is was renamed The Dike Tower and became the major outer defense of Sevendor proper. BrestalTowerBanner.png|Brestal Tower Banner|linktext=Brestal Tower Banner Diketowerbanner.png|Dike Tower Banner|linktext=Dike Tower Banner Brestal Tower Captain Forondo was named as Commander of the Tower and instructed to move the bulk of the garrison there. This would become the militia training area and staging grounds as it was located closer to the Dike Tower. Brestal Village Vano of Boval Vale was named as Yeoman soon after the reconquest. Boval Village A new yeomanry located where Brestal Farms had once been before Sire Gimbal burned it down. Rollo of Boval Vale was named yeoman and tasked with building the new Boval Hall and village to surround it, this estate is closest to the entrance of Sevendor and the Bovali are more than happy to support the defence at the Dike Tower. Greater Sevendor The conquest of West Fleria is one of the pivotal moments in Magelord, Minalan calmly speaks to Gimbal, “This little war you started is over. Castle Fleria flies Sevendor’s banner now, Baron Arathanial has retaken most of his family’s ancestral lands from you, and Sire Sigalan is even now rebuilding the village of Ferrendor you razed . . . and taxing the three other domains he just took in conquest from you.” Gimbal was speechless...''Mancour, Terry. Magelord: Book Three Of The Spellmonger Series (p. 555). Kindle Edition. Min added five new domains to his holdings which came to be called Greater Sevendor. Later in [[Enchanter (book)|''Enchanter]], Baron Minalan conducts an inspection tour these domains, installing warmagi into court wizard roles as he goes. Northwood Sire Vrey of Northwood had been a crony of Gimbal’s, and had refused to swear fealty. Sir Roncil of Boval Vale was granted the domain upon his marriage to Lady Sarsha of Trestendor. Dail the Destroyer was the warmage installed to assist in keeping the Northwoodmen at peace. Karandal Sire Arkid. Location of Fistan Abbey and the woolbrothers. A contested for castle called Maddarch Tower was made a baronial property and Minalan installed warmage Heeth the Butler to guard the frontier. Bastidor Sire Motaran. The gateway to the Sevendor Vales, 2 small estates and a single castle. The first stop on the inspection tour, Erenwal the Wall was hired to be Bastidor castle's resident warmage. Hosendor Sire Ryff becomes the seated lord, after the fall of Anthatiel the estate with the outcropping of ''Snowstone'' is given to the Alka Alon to build a refuge. Amrace the Elfman is installed as the warmage in residence due to affinity with the Alka Alon. Hosly Sire Festarlan, Sir Festaran's father. Later Kedaran the Black was installed as the resident warmage. Additional Information References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations